Love the Way You Lie
by R4ND0MF4ND0M
Summary: A GrimmIchi songfic  **first post on fanfic**


_*Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie*  
_

He stared into the mirror, tracing his long fingers over the new shiner that was blooming under his right. The orange-haired youth pressed his finger tips into the bruised flesh, gingerly at first then harder until it stung, which didn't take a long time due to the severity of the damage done. He breathed a long sigh, which hurt his ribcage. He hissed through clenched teeth and raised his shirt to reveal a large menacing bruise along his side. He cursed mentally and dropped his shirt back down. The young man left the small bathroom, headed for the kitchen to make an ice-pack so he could nurse his wounds before the next round that was sure to come as soon as the blue-haired demon came home.

_*High off of love_

_Drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' pain  
And I love it the more I suffer_

_I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown_

_He resuscitates me, he fuckin' hates me  
And I love it*_

Grimmjow leaned against the door outside of the small duplex. His breath reeked of alcohol. He started banging on the door, calling out for the young man inside of the building. Ichigo, who had just filled a small Zip-lock bag with ice and pressed it to his face, responded to all the banging and raucous by entering the living room. At first he thought someone was trying to break into their house, but then as he listened closer he realized it was just Grimmjow coming home, drunk again.

Grimmjow continued to beat on the door, pleading with Ichigo to let him in, though Grimmjow had no real idea if Ichigo was even within earshot to hear him begging for permission to enter. "Come on, baby, let me in. I've got a present for you. Baby, I'm sorry." The bluenette's fist slid down the door. For a moment, Ichigo felt bad for ignoring the man's pleas and went to answer the door, but he disposed of the icepack first, he didn't want to start a fight over something as trivial as that. He returned and opened the door, which caused the drunken man to stumble in and almost knock Ichigo to the ground.

Grimmjow, with the half-lidded eyes of someone who was about to succumb to alcohol poisoning and pass out, pressed his lips full-on against the orange-haired male. Ichigo flinched at the harsh action, and also the fact that Grimmjow had wrapped his arm around Ichigo's bruised side to steady himself. Ichigo hated that awful taste and pushed Grimmjow away from him. The inebriated man stumbled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ichigo frowned at him, "You smell like vodka and shame, Grimmjow."

The drunkard blew the statement off and pulled Ichigo close to him again, this time by slinging a heavy arm around the young man's shoulders. "Aw, come on babe, don't be such a buzzkill," he said nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ichigo's neck. Then Grimmjow, who had managed to keep one arm behind his back the whole time to conceal the present he had mentioned before coming into the house, moved his arm around to the front his body and placed the gift between him and Ichigo. The orangenette looked down and curled his fingers around a teddy bear that was holding a flower. He gripped it tightly and removed himself yet again from Grimmjow's hold. This time, he went to sit on the couch. He clutched the bear tightly and fought back tears. He didn't know whether to be pissed off any more or except the attempted apology.

Grimmjow joined the other on the couch and leaned against him, planting kisses on Ichigo's neck. The young male reluctantly repositioned his head, exposing more of the sensitive flesh. In what seemed like seconds, Grimmjow was climbing on top of Ichigo and trying to pin him to the couch. Ichigo didn't even try to put up a fight. For some sick reason, he wanted it to happen. It was the only way Grimmjow made him feel good anymore, like he still loved him, like he wasn't just some plaything Grimmjow was too greedy to give up. Ichigo let the teddy bear fall to the floor with a dull thud and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, threading his fingers into the light blue locks.

In a few short moments, their shirts were lying on the floor next to the couch. Ichigo had a few new bruises to add to his collection thanks to Grimmjow biting on sucking on his neck. The bluenette ran his hand down Ichigo's sore side, causing him to flinch and yelp softly at the dulling pain. Grimmjow removed his mouth from the other's neck for a moment to look down where his hand was resting. He frowned, eyebrows knitting with shame as he witnessed his own handy-work. "I'm s-," He tried to meet Ichigo's eyes to apologize, but Ichigo had his face turned away from the other man.

_*I laid hands on him  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength*_

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin so he could turn the younger man's face towards him so he could look him straight in the eyes to apologize. But Ichigo failed to comply with Grimmjow's plans. He held his neck stiff, he just wanted the older male to finish up so he could feel good again, he didn't want to hear any apologies at the moment. As a matter of fact, Ichigo was still deciding on if he was angry or not. This royally pissed Grimmjow off. How dare he resist against looking him in the eye?

_*You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe\_

_When you with em*_

The next thing Ichigo knew, Grimmjow's hand moved from his chin to his throat and the blue-haired monster began to squeeze the very life out him, trying to crush his wind pipe with his bare hand. Ichigo's own hands clamped around Grimmjow's wrist to try and detach him. The orange-haired male struggled and gasped for air. "Let me… go, uhn." Ichigo's vision began to fade into black as he stared up into the wicked eyes of the very man whom he thought he loved.

_*You meet, _

_And neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em*_

_ It was a cold December day when the two met. _

_Ichigo was rushing home from the library with nearly a thousand books stacked in his arms. He could have starred in a circus with this balancing act. He had almost made it home without dropping a single book once until he collided with another pedestrian who was on his merry way to a coffee shop. The books were sent flying every which direction. Grimmjow, the one who had smashed into Ichigo, hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings because he had earbuds blaring the obscenities of today's musical culture into his ears. After the impact, which nearly sent him flying along with the books, he regained his composure and began helping the redhead pick up his books. Grimmjow got a good look at Ichigo's face at the moment he was handing him the last novel, he deemed the young man to be pretty cute, especially when he was all flustered and trying to reorganize the books so he could hold them better. Ichigo caught the other male staring at him, and after a moment of being a little weirded out, he admitted to himself that this other guy was extremely gorgeous, especially when the corner of his mouth was cocked into a wild grin. _

_Suddenly, a large gust of winter wind enveloped the two guys and sent a chill up both of their spines simultaneously. Seeing each other react, they laughed. Grimmjow offered to carry half of the books back to Ichigo's place. _

_After Ichigo had stored the books where he wanted he slipped his coat off and told Grimmjow he could do the same. When they looked at each other there was a split second, they felt the world stop. And they collided again, only this time it was into each other's arms and onto the rough carpeted floor. _

_*Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push, pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, hit em, throw em down, pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised him next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance*  
_

In one last feeble attempt to gain control of the situation before he completely blacked-out, Ichigo swung upward with his fist clenched tightly in a ball that he wished were made of steel and punched Grimmjow right in the side of his face. Grimmjow felt a slight loss of consciousness for a second, and then came back at Ichigo even more pissed than before.

"I fucking hate you, you piece of shit. I deserve better than fucking hole of a life you dragged me into!" Ichigo spat in Grimmjow's eye before pushing him off of him. The orange-haired youth managed to roll off of the couch and attempt to stand before Grimmjow had a chance to regain balance. But when he did, Grimmjow dug his fingers into Ichigo's scalp and yanked him up from the floor his hair. Ichigo yelled in pain, raising his hands to clutch the Grimmjow's wrist yet again, except this time he dug his nails into the tender flesh on the underside of the older males forearm.

It was Grimmjow's turn to cry out in pain, now that streaks of blood pooled then ran down his arm from the crescent shaped holes Ichigo's nails had made. He let go of the orange locks, but not without slamming Ichigo into the ground first. Lost in his own ambitions to cause harm to the man he thought he loved, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a swift kick to his already bruised side, which issued another helpless yelp from the youth. Grimmjow smiled wickedly at the pitiful display of Ichigo trying to use the coffee table to hoist himself up.

"I didn't drag ya into this fucking downward spiral you call your life, babe! I don't need you, I never needed you! You were just a cheap fuck. That's all you ever were and will be to me, you little bitch." The last three words held more spite than Grimmjow had ever used, or that Ichigo had ever heard for that matter. The blue-haired beast cackled.

Ichigo had finally managed to pull himself up; his arm was wrapped around his waist, holding his side. He was pretty sure that Grimmjow managed to break at least two of his ribs with that kick. Ichigo's chocolate brown orbs stared directly, unabashedly, into Grimmjow's pools of icy blue. Then the young male began to limp towards the door. Grimmjow turned to watch the show.

"Wait, where ya goin'?" The words came out of Grimmjow's mouth when he heard the clicking of the door opening. Ichigo making his escape.

The orangenette stood as straight as he could, not letting the damaged ribs and bruised flesh be a sign of weakness at this point. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm leaving you."

"No you ain't! Come back!" Grimmjow screamed at the man who was walking away from him, but Ichigo was already long out of range before Grimmjow had a chance to make his comment.

*_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch him leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane*_

Ichigo's arm had returned to its position across his abdomen as Grimmjow moved to the nearest window to watch the man he loved walk away from him, just like that. Then Grimmjow noticed something that Ichigo was clutching in his hand, the damn teddy bear. Of all things to take, he took the damned bear. Grimmjow left the house and started to run after Ichigo. It didn't take him that long to catch up, and when he did, he threw his arms around the younger man and buried his face into the soft, orange spikes. Ichigo froze and squeezed the bear tighter.

_*Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball*_

Grimmjow rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall."

_*I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want him back  
I know I'm a liar if he ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'ma tie him to the bed and set this house on fire*_

Ichigo but his lower lip and shook his head. He turned to face the man he loved, pressing his lips to Grimmjow's forehead, "Baby." Grimmjow raised his eyes to meet Ichigo's. The redhead spoke, "I love the way you lie." He squeezed the bear again as Grimmjow pulled him into a long kiss.

_*_ _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie*_


End file.
